Don't Forget
by HighOnHope
Summary: Takes place at the beginning of S3. Ties have been made and crossed, the alphas are in town and a new big baddie is in town and with Isaac's memories stolen and him now being on the alpha's pack, how is Derek's pack supposed to handle things? And what about Erica? What will happen to her now that Isaac doesn't even know her?
1. Chapter 1

_She was the tattoo he couldn't erase no matter what._

The metallic scent of blood is so strong and filling up her nostrils to the point that she can barely breathe because the air is so thick with the smell. She drags the body into the garage, the smell of metal, rubber and oil mixing with the scent of blood and she sucks it up and continues to drag the body to the nearest car she can find, her inhumanly sensitive ears hearing the gravel crush beneath the carcass.

Reaching one of the already open cars, she drops the body and opens the car's hood reaching in for something, her gloved hands resurfacing with a pair of jumper cables connected to the car. She leans down by the body, reaching down and ripping his shirt off, revealing a bloodied torso, scratches all over and blood still oozing from the marks.

She inhales deeply then takes the cables, pressing them down to the bloody and pale skin of the body below her, the body jerks with a start and the electric current runs through it for barely even a second and the garage comes alive, the lights coming on and sparks revealing Isaac's cold, banged up, bloody and hardly breathing body.

His eyes open, his inner wolf emerging and his eyes glowing alight with the yellow glow. Above him, he sees her, her head inclined downwards looking at him, her brown locks framing her face and her electric blue eyes watching him. At first, she's spinning and there's two of her but the longer Isaac stares, the more his eyes fall into focus and he sees the mysterious brunette all dressed in leather, her face an emotionless mask, staring down at him.

She bends down and her face comes closer to his but he doesn't move an inch and he lets her grab him by the arms, pulling him up and standing him on his feet, holding on to him as he wobbles, desperately trying to stand and failing. She continues to hold on to him and says nothing while Isaac is overwhelmed by everything; the strong scent of blood, the smell of dirt, metal and rubber building in his nose with a soft underlying smell of lilacs, the blinding light above him, the spinning and moving surroundings and the feeling of disorientation and having forgotten something important tugging at his chest.

When he can't seem to get himself upright and the darkness seems to be closing in on him once again, he lets it because he's too tired to think and there's too much pain all over to rationalize. So he dips forward, his weight falling unto her while she catches and holds his semi-conscious form up with no trouble at all.

The world spins and blurs moving incoherently as they start to move and the only thing anchoring him to consciousness is the pain and sound of her soft, commanding but warm voice, "Stay with me, we're almost there." But he can hardly hold on to the sound and the pain on his neck is so excruciating that he wants to just pass out.

"My neck…" He murmurs disjointed by the pain, as they move through what Isaac suspects to be the woods because he can no longer smell the metal or rubber but now, it smells of grass, grovel, bark and plants and he hears the crushing of leaves beneath their feet as he stumbles, barely walking and being dragged through the undergrowth.

She looks down at him, his head dipped forward as he barely manages to walk and she sees a pair of deep puncture wounds and her suspicions are revealed but she remains calm or at least her tone remains calm because when she speaks her words are still in the same soft, warm, authoritative voice, "From their claws," she says matter-of-factly as they reach what Isaac suspects is a road because the smell of the forest is faint and the ground is harder beneath his feet but he can't be sure because at this point, his eyes are already closed.

"That's how they share memories," She says hoping to keep him awake with conversation because they were so already so close.

"But I don't remember anything." He tells her, his voice a mumble of hardly audible words that she wouldn't have heard if she didn't have ultra-sensitive hearing. She already knows that he's lost his memories but she keeps talking hoping that it keeps him talking and conscious.

"Also how they steal them." She says, subtly revealing to Isaac what's happened to him while walking and dragging him a little faster because they're already here, she's managed to keep him awake until now and she knows he can't take much more.

Reaching the dark house, she stops when they arrive at the steps but Isaac can't make out what she screams out, names? He doesn't know because at this point, he lets go and sinks into the sea of unconsciousness, the last thing he hears is her voice, calm and relieved sounding as she says, "We're here."

_He's in a field of grass that stands above, past his knees and in the grass, he's sure he can see eyes, yellow glowing eyes like that of a wolf's but he's sure that it isn't a wolf in the distance because it's the eyes of a person- a person who he feels as though he should know but he doesn't; he can't remember._

_Suddenly, the figure hiding in the grass stands swiftly, lithe, graceful and so fast that when it rises, it's a blur of golden blond fur. When it rises, the scent hits him like cold water to the face, so familiar and so strong as if it was instinct to know the smell and he could find it anywhere no matter what. The scent of lilies, rust, leather and a perfume that he could only remember as the scent of someone but couldn't quite put his finger on what or who it was._

_The golden wolf- what Isaac assumes is a golden wolf- runs, at first around him, never revealing it's face and only the back of its head revealed in tiny glimpses, too fast for the eyes to catch anything but its back until it stops a few feet away from him and stands upright and he realizes, it isn't a wolf. It's a person._

_The scent is still strong in the air but when the wind comes strong, the long golden blond mess of curly locks dancing with the breeze, the smell almost knocks him off his feet and sends him into a moment of confusion just enough for the girl to run a few more feet farther from him, in long lithe sprints on all four of her limbs._

_When she giggles as she moves away from him, the sound tugs at his heart. It's a sound that feels so familiar as if it was part of him and yet, lost to him. The sound was ringing in his ears as he moved forward in a sprint as well, hoping to catch the girl but it seemed that no matter how far he stretched, no matter how wide the stretch of his legs went, no matter how far his arms reached, he couldn't quite catch her, his hands only getting the tips of her hair; the soft golden curls slipping from his fingers the moment he touches them._

_She was like a shadow. She was always next to him and near him yet, he couldn't touch her, couldn't see anything but the shape of her silhouette and her back. And he doesn't know why he so desperately wants to touch her, to see her to wrap his arms around her but he does but his attempts are futile and every time he feels so close, she slips away and the part of his chest where his heart is aches._

_He yearned for her and yet he didn't even know who or what she was._

_"Isaac," her voice echoes throughout the field, ringing so loudly in his ears as if she was right next to him._

_He closes his eyes, cherishing the sound of his name rolling off of her tongue as he tries so desperately to remember who she is yet to no avail, his forehead scrunches up in frustration when suddenly, and he feels a pair of hands wrap around his torso. These hands are so familiar and the feeling is something he knows and is so accustomed to so, he doesn't move an inch and he just feels. He feels her hands travel his chest, her front press to his back ever so lightly and her lips on the nape of his neck._

_"Isaac," She whispers, her breath tickling his neck and her lips fluttering, leaving butterfly kisses on his ear and down to his neck. He shivers and relishes the feeling at the same time and his hands move to hers on his chest, intertwining their fingers, her hands digging into the fabric of his shirt and skin beneath it._

_"Isaac," Her voice is softer now and the playfulness in it has faded away and she sounds sad and worried, making Isaac's brow furrow in confusion. He wants to know why she sounds so sad and so hurt but the words don't leave his lips and his mouth is dry._

_"Don't forget," She whispers, the words leaving her tongue like velvet. Never had Isaac heard such sadness in only two words, gone was the feline power and bounce she had just a moment ago, replaced with a fear, a pain, a longing for warmth; a need for him._

_"Don't forget?" he asks and he feels her arms tighten around him and her body press harder to his back, her cheek resting flat on the nape of his neck._

_"Don't forget," She repeats and he hears her sniffle and he holds on tighter to her hands as if she might disappear from his grasp any moment, "Don't."_

_Before he can protest, her body detaches itself from his and her hands slip out effortlessly from his hold. He tries to take her hands back but like her, they're fast and he opens his eyes to turn and look for her but before he can, her lips meet the nape of his neck where a burning sensation starts and he falls to his knees from the pain._

_"Come back to me, Isaac…" Her voice is but a whisper, fading in the wind until the sound is gone and so is she._

_Even when he didn't- couldn't remember her, she was there, like a tattoo in his heart that he couldn't erase no matter what. _


	2. Chapter 2

2. Haunted

***Warning: A bit of sequence and time change/event change. Oh, yeah, and a character death. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_"The only thing that is permanent in this world is change itself. People come and go and change but the memories we hold with us do not."_

**_Run. Don't stop. Keep running. _**

_His words echoed in her ears like a chant; a prayer and it brought tears to her eyes, thinking she'd never hear that voice ever again but in her head. Every time she blinked, she could almost see him, so vivid, so real as if he were right there in front of her sprawled on the grass bleeding; dying. How could she just have left him like that? She could feel tears pooling and forming in her eyes as she thought about it but what could her tears do now? The fact of the matter was that she was too slow, she couldn't save him and she failed; she'd failed him in every way possible. He was probably dead and her tears could do nothing to bring him back. _

_"Erica," he could hardly even say the words when he'd said it and yet, she could hear it loud and clear as she ran away; as if he were still there beside her, "I'm not the one you love, am I?" He was bleeding, fatally wounded from a blow and lying on the grass with Erica next to him holding his hand, "What? What are you talking about Boyd?" She was confused at the time but now thinking about it, Boyd's death at her hands, she felt so stupid, so insensitive, "Of course I love you; you're like my brother." Hearing her words, he let out a tired chuckle, his voice raspy and hardly heard in the silence of the forest. She could hear him chuckle as if he was still there. _

_"I love you Erica, more than a sister," The words were a shock to Erica, she never knew Boyd felt that way about her, she'd only ever seen him as a brother; one of the closest people to her heart but she didn't love him that way and now, he was gone. She'd finally gotten what she'd wanted, to be loved and yet, it only made her heart sink and feel heavy and thinking about it made her want to stop mid-sprint and just give up._

_ "I always have since you became a member of the pack." Erica wanted to say something at the time but all she could do was stare at him, wide-eyed, "I knew it wasn't me," Boyd continued, "But maybe, if you'd met me first, if I'd confessed when I first realized my feelings," Erica could practically see him at the back of her eyelids, stopping mid-sentence to cough up some blood, "Then maybe it wouldn't be Isaac." The words rang in her ears like an accusation. _

_She could hear his last words before he'd told her to run, "Don't make the same mistake I made," the words rang and repeated in her ears, the pain so raw in his voice, "My biggest regret is not telling you how I felt." She wanted to say sorry, apologize for hurting him and letting him die, but that's when they'd heard it; a wolf's howl in the near distance. She knew that the other wolves had found them again, and were looking to kill her now. _

_"Run." He whispered, "Run."_

_"B-But," She couldn't hold back the tears and she couldn't bring herself to let go of his hand, that's when his eyes had opened and they'd heard the wolves again; closer this time, "Run." He mouthed the words, having no more power to speak. _

**_Run. Don't stop. Keep running. _**

_So she ran. She ran and ran as fast as she could, not really knowing where she was going but she ran. She ran even though her legs burnt and felt like weight that even a werewolf couldn't lift, even though the midnight air was so cold and so thick, it felt like inhaling ice; burning her lungs, even though her body could hardly carry her and she felt like passing out due to the after effects of being tortured and electrocuted, and even though it seemed hopeless. She ran because he'd told her too and because he'd wanted her to survive, because he loved her. She ran and by some miracle, just before everything went black, she could see the Hale house just at the clearing. She was so close, so very close.._

_Then it all went black. _

_She could feel herself waking, the feeling coming back to her fingers. Where was she? She tried to move but she couldn't, she was immobilized by some kind of metal. She felt so tired, like her body weighed so much and she felt sore. _

_"We've been studying werewolves for years," The voice brought Erica back, reminding her where she was and what was happening. She was at the Argent's home, being held captive along with Boyd. _

_"Did you know that electricity, when used properly," the voice let out a sinister chuckle, "will stop the transformation, a little more stops the healing, and then your strength will be gone."_

_Her words hung in the air, Erica could practically feel the tension wrap and coil around her, making her heart race and making it hard to breathe. Suddenly, the silence was broken by a distinct, "zzzt" followed by agonizing pain spreading through her body and the sounds of her screaming echoing throughout the room. _

_The electricity pulsing through her body burnt so bad and it felt just like when she had her seizures, like blood in her mouth, her heart pumping too fast, her fingers twitching and then the convulsing that burnt so bad that she could hardly comprehend anything. The pain was so real, so reminiscent of her humanity and the pathetic excuse of a life she'd lived. _

_"Then it will be as if you were human again." The words rang in Erica's ears, "human again. Human again,"_

_She didn't want to go back. Not ever. Being human was like living in hell, a living nightmare. She couldn't and wouldn't go back to being her weak, fragile self, dependent on the drugs that killed her and at the same time made her live. She hated feeling so unwanted, a pariah, like a burden, so useless and so weak. More than anything, she hated being human. _

_She willed her muscles to move, to contract and her arms and legs to move, using what strength she had left to break out. She twisted, wriggled and turned but nothing. The electricity was draining the wolf out of her and she could almost feel her arms becoming feeble again._

_"I'm not going back! No!" Her screams echoed and bounced off the walls, "Someone help me! Ahhh!" And suddenly, she remembered that Boyd had been with her too and though, she was in too much pain to open her eyes and search for him she knew he was there. _

_"Boyd!" She screamed out, her head moving from side to side, the convulsions of her body never ceasing, "B-Boyd!" _

_"Why are you calling out for a dead man?"_

Erica's eyes flashed open. She could feel the wetness on her face from the tears and sweat. Her fangs were bared, eyes yellow and wolf-like and claws out but she couldn't move. She struggled, trying to break free from the hold when she'd finally grown tired and realized where she was, what was happening and who was holding her down.

"Scott," she looked up at the boy pinning her down by the left arm and leg, "Derek," then at their pack leader who was looking at her with- for once- a look that was not of anger but of worry, holding her down on the opposite side. They were both sweaty, panting and tired looking and she was confused.

"Wha- what's happening?" She was still groggy and disoriented from sleep. In fact, she could hardly open her eyes and the light above her was blinding but she could make out even the blurriest sights of them. She could even see the blood on Derek's shirt and the long claw-mark on his arm.

"D-Derek!" She says, forcing her eyes to open as far as they can and sitting up in bed to tend to his wounds, not knowing how or where he got them.

He only pushes her away in reply, forcing her to fall back on to her bed, while Scott holds on to her arm, saying, "It was just a bad dream," his words are barely a whisper and are meant more for him than for Erica; a reassurance that everything was peaceful now and that her nightmares were just recollections of the past, "You were just having a bad dream."

"B-bad dream?" Erica asks, still not quite following, "But I don't remember anything."

"Good," Derek replies, his back to her as he walks away, out of her room and into the hallway and though he's quite a distance already, she hears him say, before he leaves, "Because in the morning you will."

She looks at Scott, with one of the saddest expressions, he's ever seen and he remembers when he'd first heard about Boyd's death and Isaac's disappearance. He could remember her face as she told them what happened to Boyd; the look of complete and utter defeat and guilt. It was hard for him to watch and even harder for him to be the one to tell her that Isaac was missing.

It was like the world had come crashing down on her. For days she hadn't seen Isaac but she figured he was just being his usual moody self but when Scott had finally told her that he'd gone missing; hadn't been found since the alphas came into town, she didn't know what to think. And for weeks they searched for him and days of waiting and hoping became, weeks and weeks became months and months became the entire summer until, they'd come to some form of mutual, unspoken agreement that maybe it was time to stop looking. And they did.

Erica never stopped hoping though.

But eventually, Erica stopped looking for him too. She'd been so consumed by her guilt about Boyd's death that she'd somehow stopped living too; subconsciously telling herself that she didn't deserve to live and Isaac's absence only worsened her condition. Without him to pull her up and on to her feet, she was lost; haunted by memories of him and a man whom no longer was, she was suffocating in her grief.

And it was nights like these when her grief, her sadness, loneliness and guilt ate at her; chewing at the seams of her sanity and subtly shredding it as she slept. Her dreams were never pleasant and they always ended with her screaming her lungs out and someone- usually Derek- needing to hold her down until she calmed down and woke up in a confused and fazed state.

She never remembered her dreams but they were always there, every night, the same cries into the night, the same desperate tears were spilled, always almost washing her face but never washing her pain away and every night, it was a constant replay of his death; the blood on her hands, the man she'd convinced herself she'd killed and her love who was lost and she in turn without him was lost. Aimlessly wondering in the dark abyss of her nightmares; memories turned into terrors, haunting her.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I've been really busy lately doing shows and stuff. Hopefully, I'll get more time to write. Thanks for all those who followed, favorited and reviewed. Comments are always welcomed, whether good or bad. **


	3. Chapter 3

3. Forgotten

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_"Isaac," she says, her voice beckoning to him in the distance; calling for him to come to her, "Come back to me." The voice tugs at his heart, his mouth goes dry and he sees her in the distance. She is faced away, her golden curls dancing in the breeze and her long black dress is swirling in the water below her where her feet are submerged up to her knees. _

_He drinks in the sight of her, staring at her for a while before running to her, hoping to catch her and beginning their little game of tag that they always would. He was closer now, his super human strength carrying him with much more ease and yet, despite the closing distance, she doesn't move from her place; she remains standing there in the water, motionless. _

_She is an arms-length away by now but he hesitates to touch her; to reach for her, for fear that she might all of a sudden take off running, leaving him behind and that she might disappear. So he simply stands, staring at her from behind, not daring to close the space between them despite, the burning in the pit of his stomach begging him to. _

_"Isaac," her voice resurfaces again and Isaac's heart clenches at the sound; so sad, so morose and as though she was on the brink of tears. _

_"Don't," he tries to sooth her, his hand reaching up to touch her, "Please don't cry," but then falling again limply to his side. He felt defeated. He couldn't touch her without her leaving and he couldn't comfort her without touching her. He wanted so desperately to wipe away her tears but how could he when he was the reason for them and how could he when she'd refused to face him; to show her face. _

_"Isaac," her voice is shakier and he can hear the tears and the pain; her voice being the epitome of misery and sadness. _

_"Isaac," somehow, hearing her tone, how tormented, how morose, and how aggrieved she sounded, something in him snapped. He reached forward, without a thought other than that he wanted to make her pain stop, he wrapped his arms around her; one around her waist and the other around her shoulder. _

_To his surprise, she didn't run, she didn't struggle but instead, she wrapped her arm around his that was wrapped around her waist and her free hand held on to his. Her grip was so tight, as if she was holding on to him for dear life and it made his heart clench, skip a beat and flutter all at the same time. _

_"Isaac," she sobs, squeezing his hand and arm, he in response pulls her closer to him, leaving no space between their bodies, "It hurts." _

_"Tell me how to make it better," he pleads, burying his face in her hair and inhaling her scent like lilies; so sweet and yet also slightly spicy, stinging his nose. _

_"Stop," she cries, "Stop forgetting me." _

_"But I don't know you," he is confused and doesn't follow, how could he forget someone he never knew, "How could I possible forget you?" _

_Her form flinches then stiffens against his and he can feel her tense up. For a long while there is nothing but the sound of the meadow; the waves calmly moving around them and their soaked feat, the birds and the rustling of the branches in the breeze. _

_After a while, she speaks, "You've," the words come slowly, rolling off of her tongue word per word, "already forgotten me."_

_Her voice was cold, like her hands and body, emotionless; monotone and hard. Her hands drop their hold from around his and she stands there without moving, without breathing and Isaac feels as though he's holding on to a corpse. _

_"I-I'm sorry." He whispers, not knowing what else to say or that if there is anything else better to be said, but there is no reply. For a long time, there is nothing. Not a sound from the trees, the water and he can no longer hear or feel her breathing or her heart beating. _

_He waits for her response but nothing comes. _

_He uneasily pulls away from her and places his hands on her shoulders turning her around and hoping to see her face for the first time. But what he sees is far more shocking than he can comprehend and the moment he sees it, he feels the air knocked out of his lungs, his heart stops, his hands tremble, his face pales and in his shock, he lets go of her, dropping her limp form into the water. _

_Nothing; where her face should have been, there was nothing. _

_"You can't remember the face of someone you don't know."_

His eyes open with a start and it takes him a few moments for him to regulate his breathing and the beating of his heart before he can completely calm himself and take in his surroundings. He was in, not a meadow, but in a small room, a table by the window where the moon shone through, a closet beside it, a door leading into the hallway across his bed and beside his bed, another door leading into the bathroom.

_It was just a dream_, he thought to himself, sighing and then sinking back into the bed his body more relaxed.

Suddenly he feels the bed dip down and a shifting of weight next to him. The movement doesn't surprise him and he in response to the movement, moves to his side, facing the person lying next to him.

"Isaac," Her voice is thick from sleep but still its usual sweet and soft tone that Isaac is so accustomed to. He looks down at her so peaceful; eyes still closed, the flawless skin on her face illuminated by the moonlight, her chest rising and falling evenly as she moves to face him and wraps her arms around his neck.

He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close, leaving no space between their bodies, intertwines his legs with hers and leans down to nuzzle her neck in an affectionate manner. She giggles at the contact then presses her face to his dishevelled curls, inhaling the smell of him. He places small butterfly kisses from the base of her neck up to just below her jaw and she almost purrs at the contact- almost because she's a wolf.

"Bad dream, Isaac?" She asks and his lips part from her neck just long enough for their eyes to lock and for her to see the confirmation in his eyes before he pulls her swiftly to him, his lips meeting hers roughly, pulling her on top of him, her long brown locks hanging around their faces like a curtain and her kiss making him forget the nightmare and the faceless, golden haired girl.

**A/N: How do you guys like it so far? Do you guys like the new girl? Comments, suggestions etc. are always welcome and I've read some of your reviews, thank you for the support and for waiting. Hope you guys like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

4. Honest

**Usual disclaimers apply. I own nothing. **

If she was being honest with herself, she would know, deep down that he didn't love her; he couldn't and no matter how many lies she fed him, no matter how much of his memory he lost and no matter how much she took care of him, it would never be her. But, if she was being completely honest with herself, she would admit to herself that she was in love with him, she had been the moment she'd laid eyes on his bloody, half-past dead form and brought him home to her brothers. And if she was completely 100% honest to at least herself, she would know that he already loved someone else, the golden haired lioness he'd see in his dreams; his mate.

Unfortunately, she had a real talent and was an expert at pushing things down, avoidance and prolonging the impending doom. So that's what she did, she pushed the truth down, hoping it would stay down long enough for him to stay and fall as much in love with her as she was with him. She figured they'd have all the time in the world being werewolves and all but the entire summer's passed and though they kiss, touch, and though she's fooled him into thinking she's his mate and that he loves her, she always knew that there was a part of him, the unconscious part and his subconscious knew who he loved and knew it wasn't her.

Though Isaac never talked much about his dreams, he spoke while he had them and there was always something he'd murmur while dreaming of the other woman, "_I won't forget,"_ he'd twist and turn in bed as he spoke, _"I promise, I won't forget you, E." _She had no clue as to who "E" was but she was certain that it wasn't her and that somewhere in his unconscious mind, she was there calling out for him to come back; to _remember_ her.

The thought of him yearning, longing for someone else pained her and so when Isaac woke from his dreams, looking cold, confused and lost, she'd wrap her arms around him and in the sweetest voice she could manage she'd whisper his name and kiss what she told herself were his nightmares away.

She'd never loved anyone the way she loved Isaac, but she also had never seen anyone love the way Isaac loved that woman in his dreams, reaching out while sleeping as if to touch her, calling out, _"E, E! Come back E," _his heart racing as he slept- dreaming of her- and the way he wrapped his around her thinking it was "E", so strong, commanding and yet, gentle and careful as if she was the most valuable thing in this world and that if he was too rough he would break her.

She longed to be loved like that and for a minute or two, she would delude herself into thinking that he did love her like that but the guilty feeling, the truth always tried to resurface, coming up from her stomach and into her mouth like bile. Then she would tell herself that this was how it should be; with her in his arms, holding her close, as if protecting her from everything.

She'd swallow down that horrible feeling and tell herself that like this, they fit; perfect puzzle pieces made for each other. But she knew that she only made it so that she fit in his arms and that there was someone, somewhere out there who fit perfectly, effortlessly into the space she now molded herself into.

Sometimes, she stared at Isaac for much too long thinking and wondering why it was he didn't- couldn't and wouldn't just love her. She was everything he could want and quite frankly he did want her, he just didn't love her. She thought that it was really a miracle when two people loved each other. It seemed it was a miracle that all too often went unnoticed. And though what she had was nothing close to love, if she was being honest, she was thankful, content that Isaac held her hand, kissed her lips, came home to her and spent each night in her bed.

It was nights like this, when Isaac and her brothers were out hunting and she was alone in the house, she'd found that the truth was the only company she had and was very persistent and with no distraction to take her mind off of it, she found that the truth was very unavoidable.

But she'd also found that people weren't the only good distractions, soon she'd learned that if people weren't doing you any good, then alcohol was the next best kind of distraction. It numbed your senses and made you unaware of pain, it was calming and drove her to a high; a euphoria that mixed with sadness, truth and delusions, was intoxicating.

"Catherine," his voice came from behind her, "Catherine, what are you doing still up?" He walks over to her, his shirt completely clean as if he hadn't come from the kill but his face worried and questioning her.

"Isaac," she said smiling, half conscious and hardly aware of things in her drunken stupor, she reaches up to him. In turn, he takes her hands and pulls her up and into his arms, taking a sniff and smelling the alcohol.

"You've been drinking," his tone is bothered and again worried and it makes her heart race that he cares. She says nothing in reply and only wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him close, nuzzling his neck.

"What's wrong?" His voice is softer, gentler but nothing compared to how his voice sounds when he's calling out for E, promising her that he won't forget.

She only shakes her head in response, inhaling his scent, before pressing a kiss to his pulse. It was sad how every touch from him, whether a slight brush of fingers on her hands, his hands on her waist, his arms around her or even a simple kiss on her cheek affected her so much while he hardly showed any response to her motions. A kiss from him on her pulse would have sent her heart on haywire but as she listened to his pulse right now, it was steady, not in the least bit rattled or flustered.

"I love you," she pulls away at an arms-length to look at him, "Isaac." Though her eyes were lidded and tired, she could see the tinge of uncertainty flash on his face for just a second before disappearing- as if the look was never there- before pulling her in for a soft, chaste kiss; a one second peck that broke her heart, as if confirmation that he didn't love her. He couldn't even say it.

"It's time for bed Catherine," he pulls her up bridal style with her arms wrapped around his neck and her head resting on his shoulder, "We have an early day tomorrow; first day of junior high."

She almost laughs at his statement. Isaac was just the right age for junior high, she on the other hand was not. Every time the pack had to move, change identities, she'd gone to a high school and posed as a normal teen when she was really long past her teen years.

"Mhm," she replies as she is broken from her reverie by her back meeting the bed, her head falling onto a soft pillow and his arms leaving her and removing his hold from her. She waited a while before she felt the other side of the bed tip down under his weight as he got into bed with her.

"Goodnight, Isaac, I love you." She stared up at the ceiling, not even daring to face him as she waited for his response.

"Goodnight Catherine," his side dipped and he shifted his weight facing away; his back now to her, "Sleep well."

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited and followed. As always, reviews, suggestions and criticism is always appreciated. I personally like this chapter and how I wrote it, I hope you guys do to. I wanted to kind of let you all meet Catherine and if you guys didn't already get it, she's the girl Isaac was with in the previous chapter.**

** So what should the next chapter be about, seeing as how they're going to high school soon? Should Isaac and Erica see each other already? How should they react when they see each other? Will it be a good reunion or maybe…? Review and let me know what you think might happen and what you want to happen :) **


End file.
